1. Technical Field
The invention relates to heat-dissipation of projection devices and, particularly, to a heat-dissipating structure of a housing and a projection device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection device typically includes a housing and various heat generating components, such as a light source and high-power electronic elements, which are accommodated within the housing. The housing is commonly made of plastic material to reduce costs. On one hand, in order to provide sufficient mechanical strength for protecting components accommodated therein, the housing is typically formed with certain thickness. On the other hand, the housing may define slots therein, which allow air flow to carry heat generated by the heat generating components away from the housing. The slots defined in the housing of certain thickness also have a large dimension in depth, and therefore have great wind resistance. This may adversely affect the heat dissipation rate of the projection devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat-dissipating structure of a housing and a projection device having same, which can overcome the above mentioned problem.